


В здоровом теле — здоровый дух

by Mozilla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Ичиго знает хорошее лекарство от простуды.





	В здоровом теле — здоровый дух

Гриммджо раздраженно хлестал хвостом по бокам и нетерпеливо царапал землю когтями, но сдерживался и ждал, пока Ичиго наконец перестанет чихать и капать какие-то капли в нос. Это был уже третий вынужденный перерыв в их драке.  
— Куросаки, ты достал! — рыкнул Гриммджо. — Какого хрена с тобой творится?  
— Отвали, — гнусаво огрызнулся Ичиго и шмыгнул носом. — Откуда ж я знал, что в духовном виде эта долбанная простуда все равно не отвяжется.  
Собственно, он поэтому и приперся в Уэко Мундо размяться. Потому что валяться в постели с температурой и непрекращающимся кашлем ему надоело. Он решил, что оставит тело выздоравливать, а сам пока погуляет. Но не тут-то было.   
Гриммджо раздраженно фыркнул, подошел к Ичиго и потрогал его лоб лапой.  
— Бесполезно, Куросаки. Тебя сейчас любой паршивый адьюкас сделает с пол-пинка, не то, что я. Вали домой нахрен.  
— Да пошел ты, — вяло возмутился Ичиго. — Холод-д-дно, — застучал он зубами.  
— Тряпка, — фыркнул Гриммджо. Немного постоял рядом, потом вздохнул, забросил его на плечо и открыл гарганту.   
Доставив Ичиго домой и силком запихнув обратно в тело, он какое-то время понаблюдал, как тот мечется в лихорадке. Впервые Гриммджо видел его в таком беспомощном состоянии. Это было как-то странно.   
— Дай воды, — потребовал Ичиго, зарываясь под одеяло чуть ли не с головой.  
— Где я ее тебе возьму? Совсем обнаглел, Куросаки? — возмутился Гриммджо, но, бросив взгляд на раскрасневшегося от температуры Ичиго, закатил глаза и направился на кухню.   
— На! — Гриммджо с грохотом опустил стакан на стол. — Больше не пойду. Там одна из твоих малявок всю посуду перебила, когда поднос уронила. Она меня не видит, что ли?  
— Дебил, — пробурчал Ичиго, жадно глотая прохладную воду. — Гигай надевать не учили? А вообще можешь уже и валить отсюда.  
— Тебя спросить забыл, — Гриммджо хотел дать Ичиго подзатыльник, но рука на больного не поднялась, поэтому он просто скривился, выражая свое неодобрение, и вышел из комнаты.  
Ичиго лежал, страдал, шмыгал носом и скучал. Пока рядом шлялся Гриммджо, было хоть не скучно. Все остальные его не беспокоили, сказали поспать и ушли. А он не хотел спать, он вообще не хотел лежать в постели и маяться от безделья.  
Когда он уже решил, что сейчас свихнется от тишины и поднялся с кровати, чтобы хоть музыку включить, дверь хлопнула, и на пороге нарисовался Гриммджо.  
— Куда, бля?! — не дав Ичиго ступить и шагу, он пихнул его обратно на постель, наваливаясь сверху для надежности.  
— Охренел? — Ичиго побарахтался, пытаясь спихнуть его, но сил не хватило, и он затих, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо.   
— Угомонился? — кажется, Гриммджо даже и не думал его отпускать. Наоборот, улегся поудобнее, натянул на них одеяло, прижался поближе и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Ты в гигае что ли? — уточнил Ичиго через пару минут. Гриммджо был горячим, поэтому он почти перестал мерзнуть, и ему уже не хотелось выбраться из постели.  
— В нем, в нем, спи уже, Куросаки.  
— Не хочу, — упрямо заявил Ичиго и развернулся к Гриммджо лицом. — Ты чего вернулся-то?  
— Достал, — тихо рыкнул Гриммджо. — Заткнись и спи!  
— Да не хочу я. Что ты меня за…  
Ичиго подавился последними словами, когда Гриммджо просто прижался к его губам, заставляя замолчать, скользнул языком в рот, вышибая из головы все мысли и протесты. Ичиго очень ярко почувствовал его руки на своей спине, его запах, его вкус. Когда Гриммджо оторвался от него, он уткнулся ему в шею, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Сказал же, — проворчал Гриммджо ему прямо на ухо. — Заткнись и спи.   
Ичиго и рад был возразить, но глаза действительно начали слипаться и он только пихнул Гриммджо кулаком в живот. Учитывая, сколько у него сейчас было сил, вряд ли тот даже почувствовал это. А потом Ичиго уснул под размеренный стук чужого сердца. 

— Апчхи! Я его убью! Апчхи! И тебя убью! Апчхи! Куросаки! Апчхи! Бля, вы… Апчхи!  
Ичиго согнулся пополам от смеха, наблюдая за чихающим и кашляющим Гриммджо, который пытался одновременно и вытащить меч, и высморкаться. Кто же знал, что Урахара в очередной раз проводил эксперименты с гигаями? И теперь мало того, что гигай умудрился подхватить от Ичиго простуду, но и передал ее духовному телу Гриммджо.  
— Не волнуйся, — сквозь смех простонал Ичиго. — Урахара обещал вылечить его за пару дней.  
— Да пошел ты! Апчхи! Как я в таком виде в Уэко Мундо вернусь?!  
— Ну, — Ичиго усмехнулся и подошел к Гриммджо. — Ты можешь не спешить, — он дотронулся до горячего лба. — И я знаю хорошее лекарство, — его ладонь скользнула на щеку, а пальцы очертили контур губ. — Опробуем?


End file.
